<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realist meets Consultant and Detective by umbreonblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678196">Realist meets Consultant and Detective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue'>umbreonblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist, 憂国のモリアーティ | Yuukoku no Moriarty | Moriarty the Patriot (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Lunch, Talking, Understanding, chatting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:36:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>William Twining, Moriarty, and Sherlock Holmes meet for the first time and chat over lunch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; William James Moriarty (Yuukoku no Moriarty), William Twining &amp; Sherlock Holmes, William Twining &amp; Sherlock Holmes &amp; William James Moriarty, William Twining &amp; William James Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realist meets Consultant and Detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wanted them to meet~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a whole year since Solomon's reincarnation, William Twining, had met demons and angels. He knows it wasn't a dream...even if no one else remembers them being here at Stratford Academy. Currently, he was researching, his nose in a book on sigils.</p><p>"Hey! Did you hear? A mathematics professor from Dunham University's coming as a guest speaker today!" Isaac informs his friend William.</p><p>"Is that so?" William answers, still reading his book.</p><p>"You know... You've been borrowing my books lately...and not returning them," Isaac pouts.</p><p>"It's only because I don't want you to accidentally summon something you can't handle," William turns to the next page.</p><p>"So you do believe!" Isaac has stars in his eyes.</p><p>William closes his book, "Besides, the fewer books on the occult you have, the more time can be used for studying. You don't want to repeat a grade, do you?"</p><p>"...understood," Isaac lowers his head.</p><hr/><p>It was later in the day that the guest speaker arrived in the classroom.</p><p>"William James Moriarty, the guest speaker for today," a blonde man not much older than them with red eyes smiles.</p><p>William Twining blinks at this man as Moriarty he begins the lecture.</p><p>It wasn't until after the lecture that they bumped into each other…literally as William dropped his books in the process.</p><p>"Sorry," they both say as their eyes meet. Green met red, and something just…clicked for some reason.</p><p>It was like they were destined to meet.</p><p>Snapping out of it, Moriarty helps William pick up his books. Taking a look at the cover of one, he raises an eyebrow, "I never thought a noble would be interested in this."</p><p>"I'm just doing my own independent research, Professor Moriarty," William huffs, taking the book back.</p><p>"You are…" Moriarty looks at the student with blonde hair and green eyes, seeing the intelligence behind them.</p><p>"William Twining, Professor."</p><p>"The top of the class, that Twining, huh…" Moriarty smiles, "Well, would you like to chat over lunch?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You've caught my eye is all," Moriarty replies.</p><p>"I admit that I'm interested in you as well… Your lecture was excellent," William smiles, "When are you free?"</p><p>Moriarty nods, "I'll pick you up in two days, Twining."</p><p>"Sure," William waves goodbye as Moriarty leaves.</p><hr/><p>Of course, in private, Kevin talks to William over this.</p><p>"Are you sure you can trust him? What if he kidnaps you?" Kevin spouts out of worry, "You just met him <strong>today</strong>!"</p><p>"I…don't know. He's unlike anyone I've ever met before…" William shakes his head, "I just…instantly felt something when our eyes met."</p><p>"Young Master…are you interested in him…romantically?" Kevin asks, fearing the worst.</p><p>"What?!" William replies with a slight blush, "We're just chatting over lunch! It's not a big deal!"</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"No, Kevin. Just…drop it for now. I'm tired," William sighs, excusing himself.</p><p>Kevin sighs, "…fine. I'll drop it…for now. But when you do meet up with him, please be careful."</p><p>"I will…" William waves him off before going back to his room.</p><hr/><p>The next day, another one of Isaac's books was confiscated by William as punishment for teasing William about his future "chat" with Professor Moriarty.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile…in Hell…</p><p>Camio, Sytry, and Dantalion were all worried and frustrated as they looked in a mirror or any reflective surface nearby, watching over William.</p><p>'William James Moriarty huh…'</p><p>Of course, they were jealous that this "Moriarty" caught William's attention. Unfortunately, they aren't allowed to interfere with William's life…no matter how tempting or how much they want to.</p><p>Just as they got themselves together, they're surrounded by a flash of light before disappearing.</p><p>When they reappeared, they're in the church, the sun having long been set. Turning to see who summoned them, they're surprised as was Kevin.</p><p>'William…'</p><p>William's face is dark as he orders, "Dantalion, Sytry, Camio...hold still..."</p><p>"Uh…William?" Dantalion cautiously asks as Sytry and Camio are too nervous to say anything.</p><p>"Ow!" They're all hit on the head...before they're hugged?</p><p>Blinking, they don't know what to make of William's behavior but... William muttering, "Missed you, idiots..." is enough.</p><hr/><p>After that, they got to talking…</p><p>"I found your sigils a while ago while I was researching. They're quite useful..." William smiles.</p><p>"Was that your first time using them?" Sytry asks.</p><p>"...No. I did summon Baphomet once. His cooking is as delicious as always."</p><p>"Why wasn't I told of this?!" Dantalion asks.</p><p>"I made him promise to keep it a secret."</p><p>"Even so, good job," Camio pats William's head, who beams as Kevin sighs.</p><p>"Why did you summon us?" Dantalion sighs.</p><p>"Solomon... I've talked to him…" William admits, "Honestly...he's an old man being a huge inconvenience."</p><p>Dantalion, Sytry, Camio, and Kevin stare in shock as William continues.</p><p>"Considering many of his previous vessels went mad taking on his memories...the fact that I can bear some of it without breaking...is pretty lucky."</p><p>He sighs, "As for why I summoned you guys so suddenly… Tell me...do you actually want to be the ruler of Hell, or are you simply doing this to get what you actually want?"</p><p>Only getting silence as an answer, William huffs, "You know what…forget it. I'm sure you all have your reasons."</p><p>The three in question lower their heads.</p><p>"Still…you guys had better not interfere with me tomorrow…or Professor Moriarty. Otherwise, I won't be summoning or calling any of you <strong>again</strong>. Is that clear?" William warns before he leaves.</p><p>"Yes…" they all nod…even if after William leaves, they all agree to spy on keep watch him tomorrow.</p><hr/><p>The next day, after school…</p><p>William was jittery, looking forward to seeing Professor Moriarty again.</p><p>Then, a carriage with what William assumes is the Moriarty family coat of arms pulls up, and the door opens.</p><p>"Professor Moriarty!" William smiles as soon as he saw him.</p><p>"Please...call me Moriarty. We're outside the classroom," Moriarty smiles back.</p><p>"Of course...Moriarty."</p><p>Moriarty nods in approval.</p><p>William gets into the carriage, closing the door before it heads off into the city.</p><p>As they rode, Moriarty glances at William, who seems to relax in the seat across from him, remembering the conversation he had with his brother two days ago.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How was the lecture, Nii-san?" A blonde with red eyes and wearing glasses asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good Louis... I even met an interesting fellow."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Interesting, you say? Who?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"William Twining, a third-year student."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blinking in surprise, Louis asks, "Student? Is he that interesting?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, he's at the top of his class...a noble yet... he does "independent research" on the occult," William smiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Louis is stunned, "Quite interesting indeed."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's why I'm meeting up with him in two days for lunch. I'm curious about him and what he's capable of."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Louis just nods and serves his brother tea. Although...he does want to meet this boy himself some time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End of flashback</em>
</p><hr/><p>Seated in a corner of a small coffee house, William and Moriarty sit across from each other once more.</p><p>The table between them has small sandwiches, coffee, and tea…that Moriarty insists on paying for since he's the one who asked William over for lunch.</p><p>William's a bit embarrassed but agrees.</p><p>After several minutes of awkward silence… someone else approaches them.</p><p>A gentleman with dark hair and blue eyes, smiling, "William!"</p><p>"Yes?" both Williams reply.</p><p>"?" the gentleman tilts his head before understanding, "Uh... Moriarty."</p><p>"Oh," Moriarty blinks.</p><p>The gentleman walks right over to their table, grabbing himself a seat, "It's been a while since we've seen each other!"</p><p>"It's nice to see you too," Moriarty smiles, "And Watson?"</p><p>"I ditched him a few blocks over. He's probably looking for me right now...but he'd never think to find me here."</p><p>Of course, William recognizes this man as another Realist, 'Sherlock Holmes!' as he tries to play it cool…and not be a fanboy.</p><p>It was at this moment, just as William steeled himself, did Sherlock notice his presence.</p><p>"Who's your friend?"</p><p>"The top student at Stratford. I wanted to chat with him," Moriarty answers.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow at this, Sherlock introduces himself before asking, "You are?"</p><p>"William Twining," he answers.</p><p>Sherlock smirks, "Then you're Will, and he's Liam."</p><p>"Huh..." they both blink at the nicknames.</p><p>Thus, Sherlock joins Will and Liam for lunch as they chat.</p><hr/><p>"I'm a Realist," Will says.</p><p>"Yet you read books on spells and demons," Moriarty adds.</p><p>"There has to be <strong>something </strong>to them," Will replies, "Otherwise, they wouldn't be so prevalent."</p><p>'It's not like I can tell them that demons and magic are real anyway.'</p><p>Will sighs, "Besides, I confiscated those books from a friend of mine. He would fail a grade otherwise."</p><p>"I see..." Moriarty smiles, accepting that answer.</p><p>"Of course, I aim to be Prime Minister one day."</p><p>Moriarty and Sherlock smile.</p><p>"That's quite the ambition," they both say at the same time.</p><p>Sherlock proposes a hypothetical murder case.</p><p>Will's calm despite that, much to Moriarty's surprise. Like it has nothing to do with him, Will quickly solves it, explaining how he got there step-by-step. Even going as far as to manipulate the hypothetical suspects to get his way.</p><p>Sherlock, amazed, just laughs, "Now I know why you're interested in this lad Liam! He'll definitely be able to keep up with us."</p><p>Moriarty smiles, a bit proud.</p><p>Then Sherlock starts to analyze.</p><p>"Will…you're a well-off noble. A proud person, especially with your intellect…yet I can tell that you fail when it comes to athletic feats. You're ambitious, aiming high…which isn't exactly a bad thing. You're very composed in most situations, and I can tell that you're stubborn considering your willingness to try and incorporate science with the occult. You even have no problem manipulating others to get what you want…but you are kind."</p><p>"…That's…amazing! Can you teach me how to do that?" Will had stars in his eyes.</p><p>This shocked Sherlock for a moment before he smiles, "Good lad…sure, why not?"</p><p>Sherlock explained how to analyze people to Will.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile in Hell…</p><p>The demons fume in jealousy but hold themselves back…barely.</p><hr/><p>After a drink, Sherlock looks at the time before getting up.</p><p>"I've got to go now. Watson's probably on his way here," he explains as he starts running, "I'll see you, Will! Liam!"</p><p>Leaving Will and Moriarty alone with finished plates and only a sip of their drinks left.</p><p>To fill the silence, Moriarty proposes a hypothetical case of his own…from the Lord of Crime's side of things.</p><p>William blinks, composed as ever…but imagining all the bloodshed and dead bodies due to a murderous noble…is a bit sickening.</p><p>He explains how he would do it…get revenge on the evil noble, making sure he can't harm anyone ever again.</p><p>Moriarty just smirks at him, very pleased.</p><p>Sighing afterwards, William takes his last sip of coffee before putting down his cup, "Do you believe demons and angels exist? Real ones, I mean."</p><p>Moriarty blinks at the question, replying, "...I don't know."</p><p>"Demons and angels are neither good nor evil. They don't care about humans much either. They just care about their territory and one-upping each other," William explains, "However, the Lord of Crime... reminds me of a demon, actually. One that's more human than humans, and more merciful than angels."</p><p>Moriarty smiles as he finishes off his tea, "I'm sure he'd take that as a compliment."</p><p>After paying for their lunch, Moriarty escorts William back to the dorms.</p><hr/><p>"Thank you. It was… interesting," William smiles as he leaves the carriage, shaking Moriarty's hand.</p><p>"Likewise. Take care, William Twining," Moriarty reciprocates before leaving.</p><hr/><p>William collapses in bed, exhausted from the whole thing. Sighing, he thinks about Sherlock, Moriarty, and…those "hypothetical" cases.</p><p>'Sherlock was impressed by me. ME of all people! I really…am the BEST!'</p><p>Then he thinks to Moriarty's "hypothetical" case.</p><p>'That…was it really just "<strong>hypothetical</strong>" or…is he really going to do it, just with improvements? The Lord of Crime…it can't be him, right?'</p><p>William shakes his head, 'I mean…the way he smirked at me once I was done explaining…'</p><p>Just remembering that smirk, it felt like a demon's…and he knows that all too well.</p><p>Shaking his head, William decides to take a nap, "No way…"</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile…</p><p>Moriarty sighs, an arm covering his face as he smiles, "A demon that's more human than humans, and more merciful than angels, huh…"</p><hr/><p>It wasn't until a month later that a package arrived for William.</p><p>Looking at the newspaper, William froze at the front page, his eyes wide.</p><p>That "hypothetical" case from the Lord of Crime's perspective… was all there with a few improvements.</p><p>William gulps before carefully unwrapping his package.</p><p>It was a few books on Solomon, demons, and angels. Ones that Isaac doesn't have. Along with a note with a familiar coat of arms:</p><p>[Thanks for chatting with me. I hope to see you again sometime. - William James Moriarty]</p><p>'I just got the attention of the Lord of Crime, didn't I?' William facepalms, "Ugh!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>